


Favors for Mom.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, canon compliant crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-20
Updated: 2006-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Jen sends Yuuri to pick up her flowers and Yuuri is half glared to death by fangirls.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://mysolitarydream.livejournal.com/profile)[mysolitarydream](http://mysolitarydream.livejournal.com/)'s fault. And it's not obsession: it's just being very focused over something.

  
**Favors for Mom.**  


When Yuuri saw the amount of girls that were swamping the flower shop, his jaw hit the floor. His mom had said that the flower shop was popular, but this was insane!

Giving a mournful sigh, and almost cringing at the mental ‘Cheater!’ his conscience provided (and it was kind of terrifying that Wolfram had gotten inside his brain so much that now every time he even thought about talking to a female, he got that immediate response) and chaining his bike, Yuuri got to the mob.

He took a deep breath and started squirming over the multitude of females, giving ‘excuse-me-s’ and “Sorry-s!” right and left until he almost tumbled inside, a boy around his age coming just in time to avoid him tripping, a daisies bouquet trapped between them, and a pair of blue eyes staring up at him.

The mental ‘CHEATER!’ probably was heard by _Ulrike._ Yuuri immediately took a step back, which was actually something more of a jump.

“Wah! I’m so sorry!”

The other teen gave a soft laugh, shaking his head. “Don’t be. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t mind me. I’m just…”

The boy laughed again, shifting the bouquet over his arms. “It’s pretty crowded, isn’t it? But come over here, I’ll be with you in a second, ah…”

“Yuuri. I mean, Shibuya Yuuri.” Yuuri said, wondering why suddenly half of the girls were glaring at him. If his mom made him come again, he was so going to bring Murata.

“Shibuya?” A tall man looked from where he was surrounded by more girls and gave a small disappointed look that made his fans swoon. “Why didn’t the adorable Jen-chan come?”

Ignoring how creepy it was to have someone around Shori’s age call his mother ‘chan’, Yuuri shrugged. “She went out with Cel… I mean with my mo… I mean, she’s busy with a friend.” Because there was no way he was going to say out loud mother-in-law.

“Aw. Give her Yohji’s regards, would you?” but before he could answer the man was surrounded again and Yuuri had to jump away from another mob.

Crazy, this store. The kind of Crazy that deserved random capitalization and maybe even a random K to describe just how crazy it was.

While looking around to the guys that helped over the store, Yuuri suddenly understood why his mom had seemed so sad that she couldn’t go and retrieve the flowers herself, and of course, feared even more about his safety: if Wolfram was to know that he had been in a place surrounded of pretty boys and girls, there was going to be roasted Maou for dinner.

“Here it is: Shibuya Jennifer ordered two dozens of red roses.” The blue eyed boy said and Yuuri turned around so quickly that he almost made him fall again, but now Yuuri’s reflexes answered and he was quick to help steady the boy.

The glaring increased _tenfolds._ He wondered if Wolfram would at least let him say goodbye to Greta.

“Ah, sorry again!”

“Don’t be, it’s okay. Here.” The boy said, giving him the flowers and smiling again. “We could’ve delivered this, you know?”

“Yeah, but she was… ah… gonna come.” Yuuri said, eyeing towards where Yohji was, and thinking that it was just far too much information he cared to know about his mom. It was plenty enough that she fangirled _Günther_ on a regular basis. “Just, y’know, stuff happened.” Like the apparently future in-laws deciding to come visit and terrify him completely because, he should’ve expected, his mom and Celi-sama got along perfectly. Yuuri handed the teen the money, smiling a bit as he smelled the roses.

“Stuff always happens.” The other boy said with a serious nod before he smiled again and Yuuri smiled back, wishing that there weren't so many girls apparently trying to glare him to death: the other boy seemed nice enough, and it would've been made a nice change to talk to someone his actual age and not sixty or more years his senior.

If his mom made him come back, he so was going to drag Conrad and Wolfram, forget Murata. They would both work as bodyguards and as a way to distract the females.

“Yeah, you’re right. Ah, well, thank you, ah…”

“Tsukiyono Omi.” The boy answered, handing him his change and a warm goodbye smile. “And it was a pleasure, Shibuya-kun. Come back again!”

He answered back with a nod. “Will do so, Tsukiyono-kun. Bye!”

It wasn’t so much a struggle to go out since most of the females around just glared at him until he was practically out and then he was pushed: by some kind of miracle he managed not to fall over the flowers. It was just his luck that in this planet it was _females_ the ones that were crazy.

Getting back over his bike, carefully putting the red roses over the basket, he wondered if Wolfram would smell over him that he had had interaction with pretty boys, and, for the sake of his life, Yuuri hoped that he couldn’t.  



End file.
